This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Stabilization of long bones following fractures, malformations, and other situations including trauma and arthritis, can sometimes be treated non-surgically with splints, injections, and medications. In other cases, surgery may be required. Surgical options include fusion and joint replacement. Fusion can relieve pain and restore pinch strength; however, motion in the joint is lost. Joint implants can be used to restore joint motion. While current joint implants are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, there is a need for a joint implant having improved modularity, enhanced sizing options, and enhanced options with respect to degree of joint constraint.